Their First Mistake
by 11cleyva
Summary: Based on the Short 'Their First Mistake' about them adopting a baby together, but this has smut in it. Don't like it don't read it. Just enjoy it. One shot. Laurel and Hardy. Laurel x Hardy


"What's the matter with her anyway?" Stan asked as he rolled on the small twin bed just enough room for one but Hardy lay on it with him.

"Oh I don't know…" Hardy rolled to look at the skinnier of the two, "she says I think more of you than I do of her." he knew for a fact he did. It wasn't easy being married to that woman, she would yell at him for any reason, especially for going out with Stan.

"Well, you do don't you?" Stan knew Hardy always thought of him, he just loved hearing those words from him.

"We won't get into that…" Hardy said with a huff and turned to face the other direction of the bed's frame. There was a silence between the two of them, the silent air wasn't awkward it was just they didn't want to admit they spent time together an awful lot. Stan would always ask Hardy out on small dates, he in fact did just minutes ago which got him into this mess.

Stan stretched and cleaned his already shinning shoes with his flung over the bed night shirt, just a reminder of the night before of being with Hardy after seeing that Punch and Judy show. He let Hardy stay at his apartment to avoid waking the wife up across the hall. Being a twin size bed meant they had to press close together to sleep. Something Stan loved doing, even Hardy had a glimmer of excitement whenever they shared a bed together.

"You know what you need is a baby in your home. I read about that…" Stan didn't know what to say to break the silence but if he remain quiet anymore he'd regret it. He heard the bed springs creak as his friend turned to look at him.

"It's a well known fact that all the happiness in a home is from having a baby."

Hardy just stared at him, was he trying to tell him something? Did Stan want him to have a child with his wife? Hardy wasn't interested in that woman he married, he'd be happier if they were divorced and he could spend his days and nights with Stanley.

The skinnier man stopped shinning his shoes and looked at the man at the foot of the bed, he knew he had to just come out and tell Hardy how he felt but at times hints didn't cut it with him. Hardy knew he had to stop lying to himself about loving women when he loved Stan. Both didn't know what to do with their feelings.

Hardy outstretched his arm and placed a hand on the other man's knee. Causing him to rush to a sit in his pillows. "Ollie?" it was very brash of the man.

"Stan, I need to get something off my chest." he heaved a heavy sigh and sat up too.

"Gee that's swell, because I have something urgent to tell you too." Hardy gave a nod and let him go first incase it was his worst fears of rejection, "Lately I've noticed the way you are with Mrs. Hardy. And I'm going to be honest with you… I think that I love you."

"What?!" Hardy almost shouted for all the tendents to hear.

Stan broke into tears and loudly cried, "I couldn't help it!"

"Shhhh," Hardy put a hand on the thinner man's cheek. "I had a feeling you did, and I now know that I feel the same way. I always have too." Stan's crying stopped and he did a big smile at their mutual love and feelings for another. But his smile faded when he just let himself act, he leaned in and gave a soft kiss to those lips of Hardy.

He pulled away and gave a smile to him as a confused Hardy looked him over. He stared into those eyes.

"How long have you had those beautiful blue eyes?" He asked him, drawing a look of confusion on Stan's face.

"I was born with them…" he answered.

"No, I mean you have these eyes that I've just never seen before. I've never been this close to you to actually look."

"Well, I always look at you even from afar. And I think I want to see you closer to me."

Hardy scrunched his brows at that only to be kissed again this time it was different. The red headed man had placed his body closer to his as he deepened the kiss. He broke it and looked at the flustered man.

"Mmm-Mmmm!" Hardy made a noise not in anger at this but in satisfaction, he pulled the brown top coat of Stan to bring him in closer, he just wanted to touch this man. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't want to for years.

"Ollie…" a lustfull sounding Stan broke the embrace and whispered into the ear of the other. Hardy had never heard this side of his friend, demanding but in a way that was too intoxicating. He nodded and stared into those blue eyes as he let Stan lay on to the bed. Hardy removed his hat and large black coat leaving him in his white shirt and suspenders, drawing them down to not restrict his movement.

He undid the buttons of the brown vest of Stan who lay there watching with a faint smile on his face as Hardy came to kiss forcefully on his neck. Hardy honestly didn't like being dominant in this way but he would do anything for Stanley.

He licked the moving adams apple with each moan that escaped Stan's lips, he ran a thumb over the white shirt of the man causing a reaction from his chest. Hardy fumbled to do things at once but that smile from Stan gave him the reassurance that he can do anything. Hardy rubbed over it making the clothed nipple harden from his touch and kissed down his neck, he tried his best to undo the dark blue bow tie with his teeth for a more alluring moment but he had to stop and use his hands.

"Hey Ollie." Stan spoke up as Hardy removed the white collar piece that was held down by the bow tie. "You don't have to try too hard, you know."

"I wanted to make this special, I've never done this before." he said twiddling his own light yellow tie in his fingers.

"Everything we do together is special, I wouldn't worry." He reached out and planted another kiss on him and laid back into the pillows. Those words gave him more faith as he undid the first two buttons on the white dress shirt. He kissed his way onto the undershirt with each button undone he gave a kiss to him.

He could feel the man under him wiggle around a lot more, he looked up to see if he was pressing down too hard on his stomach but his face didn't show pain. He left the shirt for a bit to remove Stan's shoes in case he got wiggly and accidentally kicked him. He just threw them off and came back to the shirts. While reaching back to the undershirt he noticed why Stan was so wiggly, he was becoming aroused by the touches. Hardy's eyes widened at this, did he cause this? He'd never thought that he'd be able to make anyone become aroused at him.

It gave him a little more confidence in his actions, as he kissed through the undershirt of his Stanley under him, the thinner man held onto the metal bed frame behind his pillow just to grip something, with his eyes shut. Just allowing himself to feel the passion between them. The heavier man sucked through the clothing to his chest drawing out small sounds of joy, he would subconsciously thrust his hips at each suck.

It was painfully obvious his need for touch but Hardy avoided him there, almost in his way to keep him longer, he didn't mind it was blissful to be this way with Hardy. He opened his eyes to see the other still giving attention to his chest creating large wet marks from his mouth.

Hardy stopping his sucking went to undo the small buttons on Stan's trousers, but he faced another problem, more clothing. The white long johns, but luckily it was the only thing that kept him from getting at him. He undid the button to the long johns on top and allowed time for the last one. He just wanted to see the always quiet and never demanding man become loud and wanting it so much.

"Ollie, don't make me wait too long." Stan snapped at him alittle in the heat of the moment, he didn't mean to get bothered but he was just so needy at this moment. Hardy undid the last one and gently tugged the underwear and brown pants down just enough to make room for him.

Losing room on the bed, Hardy had to make his way to the floor and bent his knees to get a better angle. Stan watched as he made himself comfortable and he threw his head back to the pillows as he felt a hand touch him there finally. It has been a long time coming and waiting to have this done by Hardy.

The other man didn't know what to do with this newly placed body part in his hand, so he just went down the whole length in a stroke. It's hot silky feeling in his palm and the way Stan reacted to the touch told him he was doing this right so far. He went back the same way he went down, just squeezing just enough to draw a moan from his lover. He let the skin cover the tip before he exposed it to the air again. He loved watching the tender face of Stan change with every touch. Hardy rubbed alittle faster than before and used his other hand to gently touch the testicles and rolled then around hearing louder sounds from the man he touched.

He kept his eyes on the erection in his hand as he brought forth a sticky bead from the tip of it, he just rubbed it with his thumb over the head, it was hot and reddening over time. Besides that he was clueless on what to do next with it. He watched as Stan opened his eyes and looked at him with those blue eyes, and he made indication with his eyes to him. But the hints fell flat.

"Oliver. I don't want to sound mean, but put it in your mouth." he said his tone was very needy and ready.

"Put this in my mouth?" Hardy had never heard of it, but a nod from the other man made him swallow hard and he came closer to it. He was afraid to but he gave a small lick to the side of the head drawing some inaudible mumbled words from Stan. He gave another one but longer to the whole length to the base back to the top. He treated him like an ice-cream and began to enjoy this more. Then he braved up and began to put his lips on the head and gave a small suck, a louder groan came from deep in Stan's throat. Hardy liked hearing the deeper tones he could muster at times, he put more into his mouth until he could go as far as he could before he hit that part of of his mouth that'd make him gag. He just bobbed his head, a taste of metalic and saltiness gave him a new experience as he sucked alittle harder and more. He turned his view to see the look on his man's face, his eyes were squeezed tightly and his grip was tightening on the metal frame. Hardy didn't know if he was hurting him or not but he kept on sucking and licking. He pulled off for a second to let his jaw rest as he gave larger laps to the more red and glossy head. He could hear Stan make louder noises with each lap, Hardy stopped just for a second to look at the man and as he was about to go back to sucking he got a mouth full of white. He kept his mouth shut around the head as he felt the hot hit his tongue in a few spurts. He waited for more but swallowed what he had in his mouth, it was just salty and different from anything he ever tasted. He gave another suck to see if he could gain anything more only to hear a loud moan from Stan as he felt a hand be placed on the back of his head, this time it wasn't him in control. He didn't know if he should tell Stan to stop but he liked this at the same time. Stan just thrusted into his mouth keeping his hand on him. It wasn't too much longer before he felt that same hot hit his tongue again and he happily swallowed it down.

Stan let go of his grip and let his arms fall to his side and he made room for Hardy to be on the bed. He gave him no warning as he got on top of the larger man, he was still exposed as he touched the black pants, he just looked him in the eyes as he came down to kiss him and gave small rubs again the fabric calling forth small white spurts to cover the black clothing.

"You did that on purpose." Hardy said to him only to get a smile from him. "I don't mind one bit."

"Good." Was all Stan could get out as he tugged abit on his lowering erection only to make a few more drops on white fall onto the front of the black pants. "I just wanted to be sure that you knew that you are mine."

"Your signature?"

Stan smiled and gave his head a nod as he continued to brace himself over Hardy. "You know what my first mistake was?"

"No what?" it was an odd question to bring up at a time like this.

"Letting you go an' get married without saying 'I loved you." He said and kissed him.

"My first mistake was not saying 'I loved you too." Hardy said and kissed him again.

"Then why don't ya?"

"I love you." the simple words came out so beautifully when Hardy said them, Stan looked him in the eyes and said the same.

"I love you, Ollie." Stan finally laid down on top of him, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Not at all..." Hardy wrapped his arms around the thin frame of the man and held him close and tight, snuggling into him. "Not at all."


End file.
